Secrets of the Furious Five Stories and After That
by Snowy Rain8
Summary: Po and Raia tells the stories of the furious five to the children from their world and Mulan's, the final fantasy x crew, and sora's gang... not knowing the furious five was watching.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets of the Furious Five Stories and After That**

During Shifu's way to the base, his oversized ears have sensed that something is going to happen, he stopped and waited. Until, suddenly five figures from the ledges and buildings soared towards to the red panda, which they were the Furious Five! Shifu quickly grabbed his bamboo flute under his sleeve and attacked and defense by it.

Crane was the first knock down, Viper was next, and then Monkey, Mantis and Tigress. They all held on their fighting stances, they were all huffing and puffing. Shifu declared, "Well done, students!" they all stood in normal stand and bowed respectably to their master. But then he added, "Pretty sneaky this time, not too good, but better." He commented.

Tigress scanned the area, and found that someone has been missing, "Master, where's Po and Raia?" she asked.

"Oh, they are going to do an introduction of kung fu today to the children from our world and Mulan's world. You are free to join with if you like. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to meditate." Shifu said and he simply left his students alone. Will they go back to training? Or join up with Po and Raia? But they shouldn't to interrupt him if this was Shifu's test."

"So, ar, what do you think?" Mantis spoke first.

"I don't know, but it's all up to you, Tigress." Monkey replied and everyone stared at Tigress.

Although, Shifu said it was free for them so that meant that they could have 'alike' day off, "I think spying on them wouldn't hurt." She said and the other masters knew what that meant, they are going to spying on Po, or should I say, eavesdropping.

The Furious Five hid themselves upon the roof of a building and prepared to witness Po and Raia's _'so-called' _teaching skills. Monkey got his almond cookies for snacks, he shared and they accepted it excitedly.

"This should be good." Mantis couldn't help but he quickly wore a wide smile with exciting.

"Oh ho, you'd bet!" Monkey added.

"Don't you think that it might be, I don't know, _selfish_?" Viper asked worriedly.

The rest of the Five stared at her, "Nope." They replied innocently in unison which made Viper awed as she watched along with her friends.

Back at the courtyard, "Okay! Ah, could you just take a sit?" Po powerless announced but seemed there was no reaction.

"Ah…hey." It didn't work, the bunnies and children were busying on their fighting to each other.

"What do you think he'd gonna do now?" Crane asked and they merely shook their heads.

Po then spotted a gong at the end of the yard as he jumped over and kicked it for a sound attention.

_GOONNNGGGG!_

And it worked, the bunnies and the children from Mulan's village have stopped and heard a shout of command, "Get your butts on the floor!" he and Raia shouted.

The children gasped, "The Dragon Warrior!" they quickly gathered themselves in front of the Po and Raia and sat properly.

Po was surprised a little, "Yes, thank you." He coughed a bit. "Now…"

A bunny interrupted his speech, "Are you going to teach us kung fu now?" he excitedly swung his fists.

"Yes." Po answered and the bunnies cheered loudly.

"Now we can really start getting a fight!" another declared as the cheers even louder.

"Whoa, whoa, fighting!?" Po paused their moment, "Teaching kung fu maybe has fighting, but it's small. Is awesome, but it's small."

"Huh?" the children twitched their eyes with confused in it.

"Kung Fu means excellent of itself, be the best you can be!" Po explained as a puzzle for the bunnies.

A shy female bunny pulled Po's short and shyly requested, "I want to…learn about Tigress' style."

"Aww, isn't she cute? Except she's just too shy." Viper commented.

"Shhh, that one is a little bit getting fire up." Crane said as he pointed at the grey bunny.

The grey bunny who Crane pointed at was impatiently said, "Yea, are we going to fight?" he shouted.

"Yea, like the Furious Five?" another suggested and they cheered again.

"The Furious Five, huh? They are cool, aren't they? But it wasn't fighting that made them excellent. Noooo." Po has rose the bunnies' curious hearts, and so as the Five.

"He seems has some surprise for us." Monkey said while he was chewing his cookies.

"Or more like entertainment." Tigress snorted.

"They each had to learn the secrets of Kung Fu before they became excellent." Po whispered as he leaned closer to the bunnies.

Although, the Five have a good hearing as they could his whispering down the yard, "Secrets? I recall that we have **no** secrets at all!" Crane stated as they all nodded and continued eavesdropping.

The bunnies also have the same question and confused as the Five, "Secrets!? What secrets?" they all asked.

"No, I'm not supposed to say it. So what's the secret? Is top secrets." Po spoke as a security guard, which made the curiosity higher than before.

"Please, please!!!!!!!!!!!!" the training bunnies pleaded with their bugged-eyes, lips bitten at Po.

Po was going to tell them anyway as he finally gave up, "Urgh! Okay, but don't tell anyone, or I'll , here it goes." Po and Raia began the stories.

"Let's see what he got." Tigress smirked.

"Is better not too embarrassing." Mantis said.


	2. Chapter 2

**the final fantasy x characters i am going to mention are from the actual final fantasy x universe (spira) not the kingdom hearts universe, though the auron in the kingdom hearts universe was from the final fantasy x universe but lost his memories of yuna's pilgrimage and was accidentally transported into the underworld**

* * *

Raia pulled out a magic sphere and an image of younger Mantis fighting off a bunch of rouge ladybugs.

"Even when Master Mantis was but a wee bug, but he was fast. Lightning fast! Whenever anybody needed some help…he was there."

"O you have got to be kidding me!" Mantis growled, merely a whisper.

"He was the hero of the valley. But he had a one tiny problem....."

The scene in the sphere changed to Mantis waiting for food. "Waiter I'm starving over here..." said the Mantis in the sphere loudly which attracted Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mulan, Tidus, Rikku, Yuna, and Wakka's attention who were walking by wanting to see Po and Raia's way of the introduction of kung fu.

"He was totally _**impatient**_."

"...what's taking so long!?"

With the word 'impatient', the rest of the Five stared at Mantis who was Monkey's shoulder in disbelief, Monkey broke the silence, "Mantis, you, _impatient_?" he awkwardly asked.

"Was." He corrected as he gave each of is friend a dark glare.

Po continued, "The world moved too slow for Mantis, he was too fast for the world...One day, it would give him into trouble…"

The scene in the sphere cuts to mantis talking to a sheep, "A gang of crocodiles stole my village's supply of..."

"Wood" young Mantis hastily said.

"...wool coats. And if we don't get them back we will..."

"Look unfashionable?"

"...freeze to death!!"

"Just as I thought. And where did these scaly savages run off to?"

"They went.."

"West"

"No east towards the..."

"Hill"

"No to the island of..."

"Rinoes" said young Mantis whom is starting to tap his pincers impatiently on the table.

"...crocodile bandits!"

"Crocodile bandits, east, wool coats. I knew it! I'll need a boat!" said an enthusiastic young Mantis with funky music in the background.

The scene the sphere showed cuts to the sheep and Mantis near a boat.

"You'll need to be very..."

"Quick"

"....careful. Take..."

"A packed lunch?"

"...this map." said the sheep holding a map.

"No maps!" said Mantis throwing away the map.

"Mantis they..."

"Won't know what hit them!" said Mantis now rowing the boat.

"Traps! They are famous for setting traps..." warned the sheep now looking worried.

While Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tidus, Wakka, Mulan, Rikku, Yuna, and the Furious Five were surprised on how impatient Mantis was back then, Auron, Lulu, Kimhari, and Paine entered the room seeing what the others are up to.

The scene in the sphere cuts to Mantis on the Island of Crocodile Bandits whom when he got near the wool coats was trapped in a cage.

"A trap. Why didn't anyone warn me?!" said young Mantis causing Raia, the Final Fantasy X crew, the rest of the Furious Five, Sora's gang, and Mulan to sweatdrop at that statement.

On the other hand, the real Mantis wanted to soar towards Po and gave him the most painful acupuncture that he could ever experienced, but the others stopped him by pulled him all at once as they couldn't hold any much longer since Mantis born with great strength.

"Mantis, calm down, calm down, and remember to be patient!" Cane urged.

"Oh, just shut up and let me at him!!" Mantis ignored as he continued struggling.

"No matter how hard he tried, Mantis could not escape." said Po

"No matter how hard I try I cannot escape." said the Mantis in the sphere.

"He could do nothing but sit and wait for something to happen. And so he waited, and waited, until something mind-blowing happened." As Po said as Mantis as suddenly stopped his impulsive control. He went on, "For the first time, the world around Mantis moved faster than he did. Force to wait, Mantis entered a trance-like, totally awesome state of mind."

"Wow, and I thought that only Master Shifu could do that." Monkey joked.

Mantis gave his lagoon friend a paralysis-nerve with his pincers, causing Monkey to quickly shut his mouth and the others covered his mouth quickly before he screamed.

"Mantis had found the one thing he's been missing…Patience. And a brilliant plan." Po said in mischievous tone, Mantis couldn't help but wore a smirk.

The others noticed that smirk as Tigress asked, "Mantis, you okay?"

The Praying Mantis slowly hopped onto Tigress's forehead and replied, "Sure, I'm okay, nothing than better. Po's right, all I have to do is to be patient and I have a brilliant plan in my mind." Mantis snickered.

But his pride wouldn't last for long as the sphere showed the crocodiles finding a supposedly dead Mantis in the cage.

"Mantis had to summon very ounce of chi he could muster. Just to keep from laughing. The crocodiles totally feel for his amazing _'staying still for a really long time' _technique." said Po

"You mean play dead." said Raia.

Soon, the Furious Five, except Mantis, burst out a _silent_ laughter for not letting the below heard them, even though how hilarious it was! They were still holding their laughs even Mantis glared deadly at them.

The sphere then shows Mantis beating up the crocodiles then finishing with a meditate pose. "Yeah."

"Mantis had finally found the secret to excellence of self, the mind-blowing power of patience." Po finished as he held up a meditate sat.

"Huh?" Po spoke himself.

Although it was a first story, the training bunnies and children around the others have ignored Po already as they went back on sparring to each other, but surprisingly, some of them imitated Mantis's moves and so-called _'staying still for a really long time'_ technique.

"Wait for it…" a female bunny whispered as she imitated Mantis's style.

"Be careful, this might the 'staying still for a really long time' technique." The other claimed.

"Stop fighting!" Po shouted but no use.

"Hiya!" another cried for a fighting stance.

While Po was trying to get the whole place settle, the Furious Five on top of the roof have a conversation and a sort break wait until Po was done, "What a mess." Tigress commented and they nodded.

"Yea, and to think about it, unbelievable that Mantis, you have that such a past that you used to be a hero of this valley." Viper surprisingly asked.

"No doubt of that." Crane added.

"Cool man." Monkey said with a thumbs-up.

Mantis modestly hid his pride behind him, "Oh, it was nothing back there, but if they really had let me out that time, I would have sowed them how fast I could make them cry!" Mantis joked and they chuckled.

Suddenly, "NOW! SIT!!!!" a cried socked them as they went back to eavesdropping, Po has able to control the situation like that, that have surprised the Furious Five, especially Tigress, who thought that panda couldn't or didn't or never knew how to control the messy statement like that.

Po scanned every bunny to check if they were all here, "Okay, now pay attention this time." He said as it appeared he swung a crimson ribbon from nowhere magically and began another story of lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

"It is said that the Viper clan descended from mighty dragons, whose legendary flames were distilled into the viper's powerful venom." Po started and one was shocked.

And that was Viper, whose azure eyes were widened. And the rest knew that she was the next topic, "Speaking of venom, Viper, don't you have any-" Crane was quickly shut by Viper's angry hissed.

Mantis had never seen her angry face before, with a little twitched eyes, he slowly felt worry about her and he turned his eyes on Po, "Great Master Viper was the greatest of this fabled clan. One touch of his ivory tips could fell 15 gorilla warriors…"

The sphere shows fifteen gorilla warriors immediately dieing from the venom. "...And a mid-sized crocodile." added Raia, in which the sphere showed the midsized crocodile humorously collapsing.

Below them, Po was continuing, "Evil, itself, trembled before him, before the awe-smacking awesomeness his poison fang technique. And so it was with great joy that the daughter of the great master was born to carry on the tradition." He explained.

The sphere now shows Great Master Viper with his wife holding a baby snake.

"This is not good…" Viper whispered to herself.

"As the tiny Viper first smiled at her father, the world itself shook." As Viper predicted, he did do it, "That's right, **no fangs**." Po finally said as the baby Viper open her fang less mouth.

"No venom!" said Viper's dad fainting.

The words have caught the masters as they turned at Viper, who felt embarrassed. Monkey was the one who spoke first, "No fangs! Then how can you possibly defeat the bad dudes without them?" he shrieked, merely a whisper.

Viper thought that Monkey was right, she had no fangs but she slowly to grow some but they were short, not enough to attack with venom within them. She then felt terrible, she remembered how she was a disgrace of her family and a disappointment of her parents.

"Come on, you guys. Are you going to make her cry to feel better for yourself?" Crane scolded the Golden Langur.

"Yea, you have been laughing at her since we first met." said Mantis

"Can't you learn something of how to respect people's feelings?" Tigress added as she crossed her arms upon her chest.

"Okay, okay, okay, we're sorry, better?" Monkey apologized.

"Better." The four replied, and they chuckled.

Lots of memories recalled when Po spoke about her past, "Years went by, Viper's father was still the only one who could protect the village, from the bad dudes. And little Viper still had no fangs. The great master was disconsolate. So the little Viper did a little dance to make her father smile. And it worked, just a little bit."

"Okay, I know what you're thinking, where's he kicking butt?" Po and Raia asked with challenging a tone.

"Yeah!" the bunnies were excited.

"Patience, oh, small ones. It begins…NOW!." the sphere showed only the moon and night sky confusing everyone.

"OK, not right now, but soon, soon!" they both said awkwardly.

"Moon festival time, and all that dancing for her sad dad made Viper blossom into the best ribbon dancer in the village." He went on, "But without fangs, she was too afraid to go to the festival." He added sadly.

The Furious Five were getting amused of that, Tigress looked at her best friend, "Viper, you never tell me that you know ribbon dance." She exclaimed.

"Yea, you know, I'm not that open-mind to tell anyone my interest."

"Hey, I'm your best friend. Couldn't you tell me?"

"I was confused and I haven't danced since my training has taken my time!"

"Come on, girl! After this, show us what you got."

Viper was hesitating first, but then she spoke with a smile, "Okay."

"Pinkie swear?" Tigress held up her pinkie to Viper.

The green tree viper responded her tail wrapped around it, "Pinkie swear." She replied.

Po was back on topic, "Meanwhile great master was on his way to the won ton booth when…a gorilla bandit!"

"Cower now, old snake. Your town will soon tremble beneath my mighty fist." said the gorilla bandit.

"Not if I defeat you now, with the awe-inspiring awesomeness of my poison fang technique!" said Great Master Viper.

"My father didn't say that" said Viper angrily, when she heard the awesomeness part.

"Then bite me, oh fanged one!" said the gorilla.

"Shambala" said Viper's dad about to attack the gorilla.

"For his poison fang was invincible!" said Po. But when Viper's dad bit the bandit his fangs shattered to a million pieces.

"But how?" said Great Master Viper now at the loss of his prized fangs. The gorilla bandit just laughed showing a bright silver colored armor.

"My poison-proof armor defies your fabled fangs!" said the bandit.

The town center was in chaos, for the gorilla was now holding a now powerless Great Master Viper. "Father!" said young Viper as she her being beaten. Viper seeing her father in trouble then raced to the town center.

Most of the younger crowd were beginning to get excited, while Viper was alike Mulan and Yuna who respected her father importantly.

"Viper had no idea what she would do, but one thing she did know…"

"No one beats up my _**daddy**!_" said little Viper.

"A little snake with pretty ribbons? What? are you gonna dance for me?" said the gorilla bandit mockingly.

Young Viper just looked at him menacingly and says "If it'll make you happy. Let's dance!"

Little Viper then wrapped her ribbon around the gorilla's arm then pulling him to the ground then used his own arm to punch him in the face in a manner similar to what she did with Tai Lung.

"I don't have to bite... to fight!" said Viper boldly then she then starts to wrap the gorilla feet, "Too bad your fists aren't as your mouth!"

"Whoa." thought Mantis in awe, "I never knew Viper was that good at kicking butt as a kid."

After she fully trapped the gorilla bandit with her ribbon she then exclaims loudly, "My deceptive dancing defies your poison-proof armor." Great Master Viper looked in awe as his own daughter on top of the defeated gorilla bandit. They both exchange smiles (Viper with no fangs and her father with his broken ones) and both rejoice father and daughter.

"The great master marveled at this little snake with no venom, who had learned to dance to make her father smile, and so she did. That night, Viper found courage, a power far more potent than venom." Po finished Viper's story.

The bunnies then unexpectedly sighed, Po, Raia, and the Furious Five noticed their appearance, Po confusedly asked, "What! What's with the sad faces? Viper was totally awesome."

One bunny replied, "Yea, she was so cool. We're just bunnies."

"We're not like Viper." another one has spoken.

Po's thought was as same as the Five, both thought that everyone was not or replace anyone, if Viper can, then they can, finally Po snapped, "No, you're not!"

The bunnies gasped, and the giant panda continued, "That's just the point! Crane wasn't cool, either."

"OH brother!" Crane groaned as he covered his face with his right wing.

"Hey, chill out, man! I mean, you really don't have any embarrassment past, do you?" Mantis joked.

"Exactly." The red-crowned crane despairing replied.


End file.
